Ice Cream
by Barbara C
Summary: Alex and Fidget share an ice cream cone on a very hot day.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the series or the characters. I wish I did, but I don't. You'll give Mainframe and whatever other companies that are involved the credit. Instead, I own a word processer and an overactive imagination which will just have to do.  
**Summary:** Alex and Fidget share an ice cream cone.  
**A/N:** Help! I can't get my mind out of the gutter! I guess you'll just have to suffer through this with me. Also, I'm from the Pacific Northwest, where temperatures are usually mild, so I've adjusted the number up a bit. Regardless of the number written, just think REALLY HOT.

**Ice Cream**  
by Barbara C. 

It was a sweltering hundred degrees in the shade, nearing 38¡C. People all across the region were thanking whatever powers that be for pools, cold drinks, and; not to forget the mother of all inventions designed to beat the heat; ice cream.

Fidget Wilson lounged beside the Olympic-sized swimming pool situated behind the hotel where Team Xtreme was staying during the local Acceleration Games event. She was taking extreme pleasure in slowly sipping from a tall glass of cold lemonade, complete with lots of ice and a little pink umbrella. Adorned with blue tinted sunglasses and a barely-there bikini the redhead was finding that the drink was helping to beat the heat more than anything else.

Some twenty feet away from the young woman, Alex Mann stood hip deep in the shallow end of the hotel's outdoor pool enjoying an ice cream cone. The pool was surprisingly vacant for mid-afternoon on a weekend, but with the unrelenting temperatures most folks were doubtless enjoying the air-conditioned pleasures the hotel's interior had to offer, rather than the warm pool waters magnifying the rays of the sun. This meant that the pool was free of most children and toddlers that might have been scampering about. The few that were out were sluggish and monotonously performing cannonballs off the diving board or paddling around the adjacent kiddie pool where their parents were keeping a close watch.

Just then, a drip from the cone landed on the sports star's chest. He reflexively flinched and then wiped the drip off with a finger, later popping the digit in his mouth to suck the sugary substance off.

From her lookout at the pool's edge, Fidget's broiled mind just couldn't handle it. It sizzled then snapped.

Behind tinted sunglasses, blue eyes followed the sports star's movements. He leaned forward to lick the ice cream from the cone. As his tongue made contact with the cold substance, another tongue shot out between lip-glossed lips in a slow, hungry, sweeping motion. When his tongue shot out again to catch a drip that was making its way down the tapered cone, bespectacled eyes focused and the owner moaned.

With a final slurp, Fidget finished off her drink, and then tipped the glass back letting a large piece of ice slide into her mouth to linger. Setting her glass aside, she rose and advanced toward the unsuspecting man lounging in the pool.

He was driving her nuts; she was going to have to teach him the proper way to lick ice cream.

Ignoring stares from the few individuals she passed by, the red head strolled across the pool deck crunching on the ice in her mouth. She didn't bother slowing down as she made her way to the shallow set of stairs and then down into the cool water.

She was ten feet from him when Alex noticed her presence. He was about to greet her when the videographer stepped forward and leaned forward licking his ice cream cone from bottom to top. The greeting died on his lips as his eyes met hers. Her gaze was intense, almost angry.

Startled and confused, Alex jerked his arm away, unfortunately causing the tasty treat to smear across his bare chest. Reflexively, he flinched at the abrupt chill.

Fidget only stood there with a crazed smile growing on her face and a brain fried look in her eye. "You are very messy," she slowly scolded in a playful tone of voice.

The furrowed brow belonging to the sports star, confirmed his befuddlement at the situation.

Taking another step forward, the red head continued. "This is the proper way to lick ice cream." It was a statement. Fidget's tongue extended out as she lowered herself into the water then leaned forward to lick the dribble of melting ice cream from bellybutton to pectorals. While he was somewhat enjoying the sensation, the male pinned to the wall of the pool did not exactly comprehend the situation.

Her wet body rubbed along his as she licked her way up his torso. Pulling a way for an instant, the red head stared at the defined chest in front of her and then dove in again. With a swipe of her tongue to the left, she then swirled it around his nipple, causing him to elicit a groan before leaning back against the edge of the pool.

With a grin that Alex couldn't see, her tongue never left his chest as it continued right to tackle the other nipple. He groaned again, uncaring of what the other patrons might think.

With the floorshow being put on, it was likely neither of them cared what any others thought; parents, kiddies, or otherwise. Briefly, Fidget thought about the ice cream cone that got them into this predicament in the first place. What happened to... Yum, vanilla. Who cared, what did it matter any more? She had what she wanted.

After a final swipe of her tongue across his chest, she pulled back. With a slow seductive swipe of her tongue across her lips, Fidget flashed Alex a brilliant smile.

"That is how you lick ice cream."

She then turned and left the pool, leaving Alex confused and leaning against the wall of the pool's shallows. She retreated to her lounge chair and leaned back, picked up her drink and sipped at the melted ice. Life was good.

Nearly five minutes passed before, Alex finally left the pool. On his way back to the hotel, he recognized one of the people lounging next to the pool. The ice in her drink had partially melted; the little pink umbrella had slid to a droop. The woman looked normal, except for the glassy look in her eyes.

"Fidget, you okay?"

"No, too cold."

Heatstroke, he speculated. With a shrug, he plucked her from the lounge chair and carried her inside to where he hoped a doctor could treat her.

* * *

Yeah, yeah, this entire story was a fantasy/delusion brought upon by Fidget's broiled mind. Gripe away, but at least it's finished. I started this a couple of summers ago, but repeatedly slammed face first into writers block. Additionally, I find it highly ironic that whenever I pulled this out to work on, despite what temperature it was temps managed to hit record highs around here shortly after. Still, I hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
